


Distraction of the Red Hot Variety

by DarthMama



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen appreciates Trevelyan's choices in underwear, F/M, No smut but some remembered steamy bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMama/pseuds/DarthMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan left something behind after a night with Cullen and it's being a terrible distraction to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction of the Red Hot Variety

**Author's Note:**

> Done for thecalamityjess over on Tumblr featuring her Amelie Trevelyan and a head canon I accidentally gave her featuring bold colored undies. I regret nothing! Prompt was Cullen x F!Trevelyan "I'll Be Right Over"

He was getting absolutely nothing done, and for once Cullen as alright with that.

Well, he should amend that thought. He had gotten things done. Soldiers had their training that morning, he had filed reports, had a meeting with Leliana and Josephine, practiced his own abilities with sword and shield, and of course…had cleaned up the mess that had been all over the floor from his sudden decision that it needed to be cleared for some…Inquisitorial needs.

All of that productivity had happened through this kind of fog though, with his brain half engaged. He might have worried it was from the lyrium withdrawal but he knew it was more to do with aforementioned needs.

Straightening for a moment his eyes flicked about his office, ears straining to hear if anyone was approaching from outside for a moment before shifting to reach into his breastplate. After a moment to find it he pulled out a bold red pair of satin undies.

He still could not believe Amelie had left these, although he was starting to wonder if that might not have been intentional. Given the antics he had read about from her time in the Ostwick Circle he would not put it past her. They had after all been right on his desk where he’d easily find them. It was simply luck that he had come down to start his day before a one of the myriad of messengers arrived to poke at him. The tales that might have floated about that day from someone spotting the hard to miss red satin on his desk...

They probably would have been something along the lines of the little fantasies he kept thinking about instead of focusing on his work. Who would have thought that under that simple plain colored outfit Josephine had picked out the Inquisitor would have such…suggestive underthings.

He settled into his chair with a smug little grin on his face as he inspected the satin. Simple really in style but the material just drew the fingers to touching. He could still remember how Amelie looked in just these with his desk. The dark wood making a lovely contrast to her limbs and making sure he didn’t miss a single curve. He was never going to tired of that surprised look on her freckled faced when he had opted to use his teeth to peel them from her hips and down those impossibly divine legs of hers.

To be fair his hands had been…well…otherwise engaged.

The sound of hasty boot heels on stone had Cullen jumping a bit and a guilty flush turning his face as read as the panties in his hands. He tucked them away quickly in his vambrace and straightened in his chair, grabbing the first report in front of him to open and concentrate on. Something about supply lines and troops he was pretty sure.

The door opened and the messenger poked his head in with a look of trepidation. It took a moment for Cullen to place why. Since Cullen had put the fear of the Maker into Jim the man walked around his tower like he might have been coming before Andraste herself.

"Message from the Inquisitor Ser," he said as he held out a rolled up parchment that was sealed.

It was all Cullen could do to stay seated. For one thing he would no doubt embarrass himself if he stood up thanks to his daydreaming about last night. He also did not want to seem so eager for a message that most people probably thought was something simple or business orientated.

They didn’t know he had written to the Inquisitor about her choice of underthings.

"Thank you," Cullen said as he took the scroll and popped the wax seal easily. With a breath to try and steady himself he settled to read quickly.

And ended up having to read it twice more with various degrees of squirming and trying to keep calm thoughts in place. It was not helpful to have Jim there staring.

"Uh…reply Ser?" the messenger asked.

Cullen’s teeth were clenched and his face was scarlet. If he wrote a message he would have to stand up to get his seal that he’d left on a bookshelf. He was already going to have a difficult enough time calming down so he could make the walk without completely giving things away and everyone in the keep something to talk about for months.

"Ser?"

"Reply! Yes…" Cullen said scrambling to organize his thoughts and not plot how he was going to handle the Inquisitor showcasing some…wardrobe choices. "Um I…tell her I’ll be right over."

"At once Ser," Jim said thankfully bolting out the door. He’d never seen the Commander so angry as to color like a tomato but he was not keen on staying to watch him explode.


End file.
